Somewhere I Belong
by RCS513
Summary: What happens when Naruko attends a girls only school? Rated M for a reason! Contains lost's of Futa. Don't like don't read. Please review!
1. It Begins

Naruko looked at the gates in front of here. She never had imagined she would be here. Futanari high, for Futanari only. Naruko had been waiting with excitement to come to this school. Ever since she had found out how different she was from other girls she had been trying to gain acceptance. But alas nobody wanted to hang around the girl with a dick. She was picked on mercilessly for something she had no control over.

Boy refused to talk or even be seen with her. They even refused to sit anywhere close to her. They often taunted her by calling things like tranny or calling her a man as she passed by. Naruko never had a very good dating life but now it was certain she would always be along. Naruko hoped that the girls would be more understanding. Boy was she ever wrong.

The girls were just as bad as the guys if not worst. When the guys did it at least they whispered it. The girls were openly cruel and Naruko had no one to defend her. She took with the verbal abuse for two years. Finally she decided she had enough.

"_FLASHBACK!"_

_Naruko ate her lunch quietly once again. It soon became a routine to sit at the middle table in the cafeteria and eat lunch quietly. She only wanted to avoid the glares and harsh laughter that followed her. She hated it and would plead for it to stop. Sadly the plead fell on death ears. Even the teachers could only do so much to help her. She thanked them for trying to defend her but said they should stop. Every teacher she told would ask. Naruko would reply with her biggest, fake grin and say "I don't want you to get in trouble if the parents complain about you trying to defend me. Don't worry I can take care of myself."_

_That's when she felt a cold liquid flowing into her head and down her face. With a shocked face she looked up to see a girl towering over her grinning._

"_Oops, looks like my hand slipped." The girl pretended mock shock. Naruko quickly recognized her. She was the one who had found Naruko masturbating inside one of the bathroom stalls. Naruko had begged her not to tell and the girl swore she wouldn't. Naruko sincerely believed her. Imagine her shock when she stepped out of the bathroom to find everyone in the hall pointing and whispering at her. From the moment she knew she hated this girl._

_In an instant Naruko was up and in the girls face who still towered over her even as she stood. Naruko shook with rage. She had tried things her mother's way. Her mother always taught her to try and solve things the peaceful way and turn the other cheek. But Naruko finally had enough. She was going to learn that nobody fucks with Naruko Uzumaki and gets away with it! _

"_Okay look bitch I'm not in the mood today so get the fuck away from me." Naruko threatened. The whole cafeteria went quiet. No one had ever seen Naruko stand up for herself. But sadly Naruko had chosen the biggest girl to take a stand to. _

"_Oh, some the tranny finally grew some balls. Well I'm sure you had those any-!" The sentence was cut short as the girl was launched backwards onto the hard floor. The students could only look in shock. Naruko had just launched the giant girl with a simple push. Girl's look of shock only lasted for a second before she quickly came to her feet. Before the girl could get a insult off Naruko spoke first._

"_Before you start talking shit just fight me. You'll have plenty of time to talk trash when you're picking up your teeth off the floor. Trust me I don't do the hair pulling shit, my mom was a boxer so I know a thing or two. Now you can come to me or I can come to you and you defiantly don't want that to happen." Naruko threatened as she walked towards the girl. The girl got to her feet and charged the girl with a battle cry the shook the school._

_The girls gasped as Naruko's fist met her stomach. Naruko followed the two straight punches to the face. The girl collapsed on the ground._

"_Get up bitch." Naruko said as she kicked her. The girl grabbed her gut in pain before slowly standing on her feet. This time the girl took the offense with wild punches. Naruko easily bobbed and weaved out of the way of the punches. Every so often the girl would attempt a grab at Naruko's hair only to be swatted away by Naruto._

"_Nu uh, there will be no hair grabbing." Naruko said before going on the offensive. One jab to the face took the girl to the ground. Naruko knew what type of bully this was. There were three types of bullies in the world._

_The first type was the greedy one. This bully was one only bullied to gain things such as money, popularity, weaker ones doing his/her homework. This bully would fight if needed but worked basically one intimidation._

_The second type was the unstable one. This one didn't bully for money or popularity. This one bullied simply to do it. He/her took no personal gain in what they did they just did. This bully would fight for the simple fact that they wanted to. They didn't care who it was or when they just wanted to. This was the bully you would back down from unless pushed too far._

_The last was the type of bully this girl was. She was similar to the first type of bully except for one difference. This bully never wanted to fight. This bully preyed on the weak and pitiful that would do nothing to defend themselves. These were the ones you exposed and that is just what Naruko planned to do. _

_Naruko mounted the girl and started to pummel her. The girl could do nothing but take blow after blow to the face before thankfully she passed out. Naruko got off the girl and stared at the blood on her fist. The girl's pretty face now sported a black eye and busted lip or two. _

"_Anybody else want to mess with me?" Naruko screamed at the cafeteria. Suddenly a hand with a firm grip grabbed Naruko's shoulder. Naruko turned around to see the principle of the school._

"_I think you should come with me." He said. Tina only grinned and nodded._

Naruko laughed as she remembered how her mom reacted when she told her what happened. She also blushed when she remembered what happened that night.

_*Another flashback!*_

"_I'm sorry mom I didn't mean to get expelled it's just that girl kept picking on me and-!" Naruko was silenced with a hug. _

"_Mom I just want friends! Please I can't do this anymore." Naruko cried on her mom's shoulder. Kushina looked at her daughter sadly as she watched her cry._

"_It's okay. It's my fault anyway." Kushina said as she stroked her daughter's back soothingly._

"_What are you talking about mom? You di-" Kushina cut her off._

"_No it is my fault. You see, I was hoping this wouldn't pass down to you but this is something that runs in my family. This is a rare case and science this doesn't know how it happens. But once you have it you only have daughters and soon they are born with it. When you get older you are able to hide your penis but not until you become an adult. That is the reason your father left us. He found out and couldn't deal with it. I'm sorry Naruko." Kushina began to cry._

"_Mom please stop crying. I'm not mad and it isn't your fault. Dad was the idiot and it was his loss." Naruko began rubbing her Kushina's back. _

"_Why don't I go get us something to eat? How about your favorite ramen?" Kushina knew Naruko couldn't resist._

"_Thanks mom!" Naruko said happily before pecking her mom on the lips. Her mom was not surprised. That's just the relationship Naruko and Kushina had. Kushina still babied Naruko who enjoyed being babied. They still slept together and even bathed together. It just seemed natural to them._

_Kushina smiled and went off towards the kitchen. Kushina could feel Naruko starring hungrily at her ass. Naruko watched in a daze as it jiggle slightly with every step she took._

'_So Naruko has the hots for mommy.' Kushina thought for a second._

_Later into the night both women watched movie after movie. Ranging from comedy that had them nearly crying with laughter, a horror film that had them holding onto each other, and now a romance film._

"_Are you thirsty Naruko?" Kushina suddenly asked. Naruko looked up curiously at Kushina._

"_But mom we already have drinks." Naruko said confused._

"_Not that kinda drink honey." Kushina said before letting her right breast slip out of her shirt._

_Naruko's face took a heavy blush._

"_M-Mom…what're you doing?" Naruko asked slowly._

"_I've seen the way you stare at me honey. The way your eyes drop to my big breast when we talk and the way you stare at my round ass when I walk." Kushina said as she pulled her daughter closer to her chest. Naruko blushed at being caught._

"_Mom I'm sorry it's just that you're so beautiful. I can't help it my body just re-!" Naruko was cut short as her mouth was filled with Kushina's breast. Naruko didn't even speak. She sucked hard as tried to milk her mother's milk._

"_MMM I haven't breast feed in years. It feels so good. That's right suck harder I can feel the milk coming." Kushina moaned. Milk soon entered Naruko's mouth. The taste was slightly bitter but Naruko drank it greedily. _

"_Mom I'm so hard that it hurts." Naruto said. Kushina quickly got to her nukes before Naruko. Kushina pulled Naruko's shorts and panties off as quick as possible. Naruko's cock smacked Kushina's forehead on release. Kushina slowly pumped Naruko's nine inch cock._

"_Mom please stop teasing me." Naruko whimpered._

"_My mother did this to me when I had a bad day and I loved it. I know you will too." Kushina said as she swallowed the head of Naruko's cock. Her tongue teased the head as it slowly swirled around._

"_Ohhhhhhh! Mom please go deeper." Naruko all but begged._

_Kushina complied with the request and took Naruko deeper. Naruko put her hand on Kushina's head as she began to bob up and down. Kushina loved to see the pleasure in her daughter's eyes._

"_Mom you're so sexy. I want to pound into you so much." Naruko moaned out as she could feel her climax coming._

"_Mom I'm going to cum soon." Naruko warned. Kushina took Naruko's cock out of her mouth and pumped slowly._

"_Say it Naruko. What do you want to do?" Kushina whispered._

"_I want to cum mom." Naruko moaned._

"_Where do you want to cum?" Kushina asked._

"_I want to cum all over your face." Naruko said through gritted teeth._

"_Do it then, cum on me." Kushina said as she let go of Naruko's cock. Naruko began pumping as quickly as possible as she aimed at Kushina's face. Finally with a roar Naruko came. Several strings of cum covered Kushina's face. After cumming for a whole minute Naruko slumped back on the couch. _

_Kushina looked dazed._

"_Honey you came so much. My entire face is covered." Naruko crawled on top of her mother and slowly began to lick the cum off her face. She didn't mind that it was her own. She caught her mother in a fierce kiss. Kushina tasted Naruko's cum as it mixed with her saliva. She turned the tables and rolled on top of Naruko._

"_Look at your huge tits Naruko." Kushina purred as she ripped off Naruko's top and bra. Kushina took off her pants and panties. Her ten inch cock sprang free as she mounted Naruko._

"_What are you about to do?" Naruko asked._

"_You'll see." Kushina slipped her cock between Naruko's breasts. She slowly starts trusting which soon turned into savage thrust. Naruko moan as Kushina's cocked rubbed between her breasts. _

"_Lick the tip Naruko." Kushina pleaded. Naruko stuck out her tongue and licked the tip every time it reached her face._

"_I'm going to cum all over your face honey. Oh this feels so good!" Kushina moaned as she came. Her seed indeed covered her daughter's face. Just like her daughter Kushina licked the cum off Naruko's face._

"_I see you're ready for round two." Kushina said feeling's Naruko's erect cock._

"_Mom I want to fuck you so much. I wanna fuck your round ass so hard." Naruko said._

"_Then do it." Kushina said while bending over on the couch. She wiggled her ass which only made Naruko hornier._

_Naruko did not need to be told twice. She entered Kushina who moaned with approval._

"_You're so tight!" Naruko said as she began thrusting into Kushina. Naruko grabbed Kushina's arms and thrusted harder into her. Naruko drooled and pleasure over took her mind._

"_Ah! Ah! Ah! It feels so good! Naruko go deeper!" Kushina yelled. The pleasure soon became too much and she fell forward on her face with her ass high in the air. She moaned in disappointment she felt Naruko exit her._

"_Naruko why did you-OH!" Kushina yelled as Naruko entered her ass. _

"_I told you I wanted to fuck your ass." Naruko said as she pounded into her. _

"_I've-ah! Never-Ah! Had-Ah! Anal-AH! Before-OHH! I'M CUMMING!" Kushina said was she came. Kushina never had time to recover as Naruko continued to pound into her. Naruko loved the way her as would bounced every time she thrusted into her. Naruko began to feel her climax coming._

"_I'm cumming!" Naruko screamed as she exploded into Kushina._

"_Oh baby we have to keep doing this." Kushina said._

"_I would love to keep fucking you mom." Naruko said as she collapsed onto Kushina._

"_I love you mom."_

"_I love you too Naruko."_

Naruto noticed her erect cock at that vivid memory.

"Well someone looks excited." Said a voice behind Naruko. Naruko quickly turned around to see a blond smiling back at her.

"Um sorry about that. My name is Naruko Uzumaki. Who are you?" Naruko asked.

"My name is Ino. I'm here to show you around. Welcome to your new school."


	2. Welcome

Naruko couldn't help but gawk at just how BIG the school was as Ino led her through the front door.

"So on a scale of 1 to 100 how nervous is you for your first day of school?" Ino said as she grinned to Naruko.

Naruko grinned back just as big and replied "Sixty Nine." This actually made Ino laugh pretty hard which of course mad Naruko laugh too. She was already starting to like it here.

"So you've got some life in ya. Well that's good to hear. You wouldn't believe how many girls show up here scared to death. I usually have to tell them that we don't bite. Hard." Ino said to Naruko.

"Well you'll see that I'm pretty outgoing person." Naruko said back.

"Oh really? How so?" Ino asked.

"Well I have just been waiting to tell you how big your tits are." Ino stopped immediately as Naruko just gave her an innocent smile. A smile so innocent that a halo suddenly appeared above her head. Ino's shocked faced suddenly turned into another grin.

"You've got some balls Uzumaki, that I will admit." Ino said continuing to walk with Naruko at her side.

"No balls, just a dick I'm afraid" Naruko said laughing. Ino laughed at Naruko's poor joke too.

"Well if you think mine are big wait till you meet our principal. Her boobs are bigger than your head!" Ino exclaimed as they approached a door at the end of the hallway.

Naruko was speechless as he tried to imagine a woman with breast that big. Instantly blood began to trickle out her nose and she felt her cock twitch. Ino picked up on these two things and snapped her fingers in front of Naruko to get her attention. Naruko snapped out of her trance to see Ino smiling in front of her face.

"Just a tip, we're about to go into homeroom so you should probably calm that down." Naruko blushed in embarrassment and nod her head.

"You ready for this? Okay than, here we go." Ino opened the door and pulled Naruko into the classroom.

All talking ceased as the class laid eyes on Naruko. A familiar feeling washed over Naruko. She was nervous. While she had boasted to Ino about being outgoing…the only person she was really outgoing around was her mom Kushina. Naruko didn't have other friends to even try and be outgoing around. Naruko had always just wanted to be accepted so of course this whole situation made her nervous. While they fall were Futanaires it didn't mean that everybody here HAD to like her. I mean they were people too and that meant they had emotions just like regular people. They were just like other girls so they could be bitches just like other girls. They could accept her but they could just as easily reject her. And if she got rejected here…well then what place would accept her? There were no other options for Naruko; she had to make it work here.

"So you're the new student, Naruko Uzumaki, right?" Said a voice.

Naruko, who had been doing her best to avoid contact with the other girls, looked in the direction the voice came from. Naruko's blue eyes locked with bright red ones.

'Whoa…I have never seen anyone with red eyes before. I wonder if they're real of just contacts. They're so beautiful'

Naruko noticed she was staring and looked away with a heavy blush.

"Y-Yes, I'm Naruko Uzumaki. Nice to meet ya." Naruko said in an oddly quiet voice.

"Nice to meet you too. My name is Kurenai Yuhi and I will be your homeroom teacher. This is class 7 and from now on where you will come to first bell. And these" She pointed to all the girls in the classroom "Will be your new classmates. These girls will be in all of your classes for the rest of the year. So why don't you introduce yourself?"

Naruko nodded her head is turned towards the class. She froze when she saw that all eyes were on here. Her eyes darted to and from all the eyes and unique faces that stared back at her. She tried to speak but it was as if someone had stolen her ability to speak because nothing came out. Naruko frantically searched for anything to give her the courage to stop looking like such an idiot and speak! Naruko eyes met Ino's face. Ino gave a reassuring smile and a thumbs up. Naruko smiled back and took a deep breath.

"My name is Naruko Uzumaki. I like ramen and being around my mother. My biggest pet peeves are bullies and people who look down on other people for something that was out of control. I hope to get to know all of you very well." Naruko said while giving the friendliest smile. What did she receive? Silence. An awkward silence set it as Naruko fidgeted under the stares of her new peers. She looked at her new teacher for help who was starting to notice Naruko's distress.

"Uh Naruko, why don't you go take a seat by…Hinata! Hinata raise your hand so Naruko knows where to go." A shaky hand rose above the rest. Naruko looked at Kurenai who nodded to her. Naruko slowly made her way to the desk in the back. But as she walked she could hear the whispers.

'_She's so conceded. You can see it in her eyes'_

'_She looks like a total slut.'_

'_I bet her mom sent her here to get rid of her'_

'_Can you believe that cheesy smile she just gave us? Like anyone wants to be friends with her…'_

'_You can tell she thinks she's so cute. Someone needs to take her down a peg.'_

With every whisper Naruko's confidence and self-esteem dropped. Why were the girls acting like this? She hadn't done anything wrong yet did she? Naruko's shoulders slumped and her eyes went to the ground. She definitely didn't want to make any kind of eye contact now. Looked up to see she was now at the very back of the classroom. She saw her empty desk and slowly sat down. Willing her nerves she looked around for any signs of kind faces. She saw Ino, who was two rows a head of her, look back and smile at her. Naruko of course smiled back but once Ino turned back around Naruko lost her smile instantly. She buried her face in her arms as Ms Kurenai started talking. She wasn't interested in whatever she was talking about. Right now Naruko just wanted nothing more than to disappear.

'Looks like Ino will be the only friendly face I see around this place. I was really hoping this place would be different. Wait a minute, didn't Ms. Kurenai tell me to sit next to someone? What was her name? Hina? No that wasn't it. Hinita? No that doesn't sound right. Hinata! That was it!'

Naruko looked to her left and immediately her eyes locked with lavender ones. Naruko gawked at her eyes with no shame.

'Wow, they're so light. And…they have no pupils. That's kinda cool!' She thought to herself.

But all good things must come to an end because Hinata quickly looked away. Her face was red with embarrassment as she could still feel Naruko's stare over her. Naruko looked at her full appearance and she had to admit, Hinata was beautiful. She had hair that was obviously black but seemed to have a blue tint around it. Her hair was so long that it reached her lower back. Naruko had always wanted long hair no matter what she tried she couldn't get her hair to grow out the length she wanted. Hence the reason her hair was in pig tails. Naruko's eyes scanned Hinata's body and it wasn't hard to notice Hinata's bust. It was practically popping out of her uniform!

'What I wouldn't give to have those wrapped around my cock…' Naruko picked her jaw off the floor before anyone could notice. But Hinata noticed.

'She's looking at me with such hungry eyes. I can't believe how beautiful her eyes are. I've never seen someone with such blues eyes.' Hinata thought to herself as a blush began to take over her face.

"Hi, I'm Naruko, want to be friends?" Naruko whispered to Hinata suddenly. Hinata eyes widen in shock as Naruko waited for her too respond.

'S-She wants to be my friend? What should I do? What do I do? I have to say something!' Hinata willed her nerves to respond to Naruko 'All you have to say is yes! This is easy Hinata, just say yes!' Hinata turned to Naruko but when she opened her mouth nothing came out. Hinata's mouth simply stood open but for the love of god she couldn't make a sound no matter how hard she tried!

Hinata watched Naruko's smile slowly falter. She watched as Naruko's hopeful face and bright features diminished with the silence Hinata was giving off. It was almost as if she could hear Naruko's heart break with her assuming Hinata was rejecting her offer at friendship.

"It's okay; you don't have to say anything, I'm sorry to have bothered you." Naruko whispered sadly as she buried her face in her arms.

'N-No! I do want to be your friend! I would love to be your friend. I would love to have a friend. Just one friend…' Hinata thought sadly to herself. She desperately wanted to accept Naruko's offer but…her shyness got the best of her. Again.

While Hinata was berating herself Naruko was basically doing the same.

'Arg! Why am I so stupid?! What made me think that she would want to be friends with me of all people? I shouldn't have said anything.' Naruko wasn't looking forward to the rest of the day.

And the rest of the day carried out like she expected. She didn't talk to anyone and no one talked to her. Of course she would've have talked to Ino but in all the classes they had been to Ino was always seated far away. So that just left Naruko to fend for herself and that wasn't going so well.

'I thought this would be different. I thought it would be easy to be accepted her but god was I wrong. I'm having a horrible first day.' Naruko thought to herself as she followed the hoard of students. She remembered Ms. Kurenai saying that all the girls from her homeroom would be in all of her classes so she figured out rather quickly that all she had to do was follow the crowd to find her destination. Right now she was following the crowd to lunch. She waited dully in the line of girls. She didn't even try to initiate a conversation. I mean what was the point? It was pretty obvious that no one wanted to talk to her anyway. After buying just a sandwich she sat down at a round table at the corner of the cafeteria. She didn't even bother touching her sandwich, she didn't really have an appetite.

"Rough first day?" a voice said next to her. Naruko looked at to see Ino sitting next to her.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Naruko said giving her the first smile she had actually had since she was introduced to her classmates "What's up with this place anyway?"

Ino sighed as she looked over the girls all around the cafeteria "Not every class is like this. Actually to my knowledge we're the only class that treats each other so coldly. It's a mix of people not trusting each other, popularity races, and clashing egos.

"I don't understand, given the circumstances, I thought everybody would be a lot closer thn this. I mean coming from where I'm from being a futanarie isn't exactly normal and it's something you don't want anyone to know. I assumed that would be something we would all have in common."

Ino looked at Naruko for a moment for something before it clicked "Naruko, you aren't rich are you?"

Naruko doubled over in laughter "Me? Rich? HA! No, my family isn't rich. Why do you ask?"

"Cause now it makes sense. You being discovered as a futanarie that is. See Naruko most of the girls who go here are rich. Or if not rich pretty damn close to it. For instance, my family owns a franchise basically. We own Yamanaka flower shops all over Ame-"

"Your family owns those flower shops?! My mom and I always shopped there back home!" Naruko said getting excited.

Ino smiled brightly "So you've heard of us. Well yes, my family owns them so we're pretty well off. Most of the people here are like me. Since our families hold so much influence it made it easier for our family to hide us or bribe anyone that did know our secret. So you can see most people aren't aware of what we are."

"So basically, it's like you people don't exist?" Naruko asked.

Ino thought to herself "More or less.-" a rumbling noise broke her from her thoughts. Ino had the decency to blush as Naruko just laughed.

"I'm guessing you're pretty hungry. Where is your food anyway?" Naruko hadn't noticed but now that she looked Ino didn't have any food with her at all.

"I'm dieting" Ino said quietly. Naruko looked at Ino like she was crazy.

"Dieting? Ino you look amazing! Why would you need to diet?" Naruko asked.

"Well, before I came here I did it so boys would notice me. I had always heard that boys liked thin girls so I tried to make myself that way. Now it's become more of a habit than any-" Ino's speech was interrupted when something was suddenly shoved in her mouth.

LET ME STOP YOU RIGHT THERE! Cause I know what you're thinking! Yes this is that kind of story but we're not to that part of the story yet you pervs.

Naruko had shoved her sandwich in Ino's mouth "You don't have to be so self-conscious anymore. And more importantly you need to eat. Or that body you love so much will waste away." Naruko said while laughing.

Ino decided it best not to fight her hunger and started to eat. While Ino enjoyed the sandwich Naruko scoped out the cafeteria. He didn't really notice anybody he could recognize until he looked at the next table over. There sat a lonely Hinata. Hinata sat alone with an empty lunch tray. The absolute depression she was giving off reminded Naruko so much of herself.

'She seems so sad just there by herself. I should do something. But she already said that she didn't want to be friends…still…' Naruko suddenly sat up from her seat.

"Naruko, where are you going?" Ino asked once Naruko suddenly got up.

"Don't worry, I'll be right back." Naruko started walking towards Hinata's table.

All talking ceased as Naruko started to walk. Naruko looked all over the cafeteria to see that all eyes were on her. She ignored the looks and whispers as she approached Hinata's table.

"Hey, Hinata." Hinata jumped at the sound of Naruko's voice. Hinata looked up and saw Naruko smiling down on her.

"Hey, Hinata, I noticed you were just sitting here all alone and I was wondering if you wanted to come eat with me and Ino." Naruko was obviously nervous.

'She's being nice to me again…I have to say something this time. I want to have friends here. I want to change!' But it seemed that while Hinata was fighting an internal battle Naruko had taken Hinata's silence as a no because she was turning around and starting to walk away.

"WAIT!" Hinata screamed.

Silence reigned over the girls. If no one was paying attention to the interaction between Naruko and Hinata before they were now.

"Oh my god she talked!" Someone random shouted.

Hinata's face heated up and her heart beat faster than a cheater taking a lie detector test. Naruko turned around and looked puzzled.

"What is it Hinata?" Hinata played with her fingers and gazed at the floor.

"W-well you see…I-I-I-I-"Hinata couldn't say the words. So she simply pointed to the table where Ino was seated.

Naruko looked at the direction Hinata was pointing and looked back at her "You want to sit with us?" Hinata quickly nodded her head.

Before she knew it Naruko was invading her personal space. Naruko face was so close to hers that their noses were practically touching. Naruko's smile was so big it looked like her face might split.

'Her smile is so pretty.' Hinata thought to herself.

"That's great! C'mon." Naruko grabbed Hinata by the wrist and dragged her to the table Ino was waiting at.

"Well well well, this is surprise. I can't believe you got Hinata over here." Ino said as Naruko sat next to her with Hinata at her side.

"Huh? Why is it so surprising?" Naruko asked in a confused voice.

"Well nobody has ever heard Hinata talk before." Ino said.

"What? Never? That's impossible. What about when teachers call on her?" Naruko asked.

"They USED to call on her. But she never responded to them so eventually they just stopped calling on her." They talked as if Hinata wasn't right there with them.

"Is that true Hinata?" Naruko asked turning her attention to Hinata.

Hinata blushed under the attention of Naruko but nodded her head. Suddenly Naruko sat there, in deep concentration. Both Ino and Hinata gave Naruko questioning stares until Naruko suddenly sprung back to life.

"Okay than, it's decided! We're going to break you of your shy nature." Naruko said while smiling.

"How do you know she's shy? Maybe she just doesn't like talking to people." Ino said while shrugging.

"I don't think that's it. Call it a hunch but she reminds me a lot of myself when I was younger." Naruko said.

'Naruko was like me? But she seems so loud and confident.' Hinata was shook from her thoughts by Naruko's voice.

"Well why don't we all just start off slow, by getting to know each other?" Naruko asked both Hinata and Ino. They agreed, and the rest of lunch was spent getting to know one another.

Hinata and Naruko learned that Ino was an only child and before she came to this school lived with her mother and father. They learned that this was the only real school she had ever been to and that she had been home school all her life so that her family could keep her a secret. Ino, being the ever rebellious girl, started to sneak out at any point she could. Which lead to her secret being found out. But that was a story for another time.

Naruko and Ino Hinata had a little sister, and a cousin that actually went to this school. She learned that her family owned many glasses company. Naruko remembered seeing a few of those back home. They always had this weird slogan that went something along the lines of "360 vision" But that was pretty much all they learned about her.

And what did Ino and Hinata learned about Naruko? Nothing at all because once it was Naruko's turn to talk this happened.

"Will one Naruko Uzumaki report to the office? I repeat will Naruko Uzumaki report to the main office, Principle Tsunade would like to see you." A voice said over the intercom.

Naruko looked at Ino and Hinata with confusion. They only looked back and shrugged. Naruko looked around the cafeteria and noticed some girl snickering and some blushing rather heavily.

"You need us to walk you to the main office?" Ino asked but Naruko shook her head.

"Nah, I saw the main office when you were first taking me to our homeroom. I'll be okay; I mean after all, I didn't do anything to get in trouble. Right?" Naruko laughed nervously as she started walking to the main office.

Naruko reached the main office in a matter of minutes. As she entered through the door a girl was heading towards her. She had a pretty good sized bust from what Naruko could tell.

'Not as big as Hinata's but not bad.'

Naruko noticed she had jet black hair that went to her shoulders and completely black eyes. But what Naruko really noticed was how there seemed to be a permanent glare on face. A glare that seemed to scream "Move out the way or I'm going to murder you!" Naruko held the door open but the girl only seemed to glare at her. Finally the girl shouldered her way past her and walked down the hallway.

"Rudeness seems to be common at this school." Naruko said to herself as she watched the girl retreat down the hallway.

"You must be Naruko." Said a voice.

"Yeah I have been hearing that a lot." Naruko said smiling at older woman standing before her.

"My name is Shizune; I'm Ms. Tsunade's assistant. She's waiting in her office for you. It's last door all the way down the hallway on the left." Shizune said pointing down the hall.

"Thanks a lot Ms. Shizune." Naruko said walking into Tsunade's office.

"Uh, hello?" Naruko said as she entered. Naruko sweated dropped at the scene in front of her.

Tsunade was in her chair behind her desk. Obviously that isn't too weird. No the weird part was that Tsunade was face down on her desk knocked out cold with sake bottles scattered all over her desk.

"Ms. Tsunade are you okay?" Naruko asked hesitantly. No response.

'Man, she's knocked out cold.' Naruko thought to herself as she went round the desk 'Should I try to wake her up? Well I she at least push her back.'

Naruko pushed Tsunade backwards so that she wasn't lying on the desk anymore. And it was at that moment that Naruko's eyes began to shine. Literal blinding light came out her eyes at the sight before her. What did she see? Well I think Naruko could put it best.

"Those are the hugest tits I have ever seen!" Naruko was astonished as she stared at them.

'Naruko. Must. Touch! But what if she wakes up? Then again it seems like she's out cold.' Naruko made up her mind.

She removed Tsunade's jacket and threw it off. She quickly unbuttoned her blouse basically ripped off her bra. There they were in all their glory.

"Whoa, Ino wasn't kidding. They're easily bigger than my head!" Naruko said as she began to grope them.

She squeezed them which elected a moan out of Tsunade. Naruko paid it no mind though as she sat on Tsunade's lap. As she straddled Tsunade she took her left nipple into her mouth. Naruko worked her tongue around Tsunade's nipple before gently biting it. Naruko was so into it, that she didn't notice Tsunade moaning.

"What the? Something is poking me." Naruko said aloud.

"Are you having fun Ms. Uzumaki?" Said a voice.

Hesitantly Naruko took Tsunade's nipple out her mouth and slowly looked up to see amused brown

"Uh…this isn't what it looks like?" Naruko questioned more than said.

"Oh really? Because my point of view, it looks like you were vigorously sucking my tits. Like a baby." Tsunade said.

Naruko laughed nervously "I could see how you could see that. So, uh, how much trouble am I in?"

"Well considering what you were doing is called, oh what's the word, oh yeah rape…I would say explosion along with some jail time." Tsunade said.

"NO! Please Ms. Tsunade I'll never do it again I promise! Please don't tell anyone." Naruko as she got on her knees and began to beg.

"Hmm, okay, on one condition. Close your eyes." Tsunade said.

Naruko was skeptical but what choice did she really have? Naruko closed her eyes. For a few second nothing but rustling could be heard before something suddenly hit Naruko.

"Ow! What the hell was…?" Naruko stopped talking as she suddenly realized it. Tsunade's dick was lying on Naruko's forehead.

"My tits aren't the only thing big on my body." Tsunade said while grinning down at Naruko.

Naruko could easily tell she wasn't lying. Naruko grabbed Tsunade's cock and looked on it in amazement. It had to be at least 11 inches long!

"What are you waiting for? Surely you know what I want by now. Or do you want me to report you?" Naruko nodded slowly.

Naruko slowly pumped Tsunade's cock which made her moan lightly. Naruko licked her head slowly as she continued to stroke her. Finally she opened her mouth and slowly took her cock into her mouth. She bobbed slowly as her tongue circled the head. Tsunade gripped Naruko's head and guided Naruko's mouth up and down on her cock.

"Naruko this won't be enough to make me cum you know, I need more." Tsunade suddenly said.

Naruko looked up at her with confusion as she continued to bob up and down.

'What more does she want from me, I'm trying my b-!' Naruko's thoughts were interrupted when without warning Tsunade stood up, grabbed Naruko by her pig tails, and pulled Naruko deeper on her cock.

Naruko was in too much shock to even put up any resistance. Tsunade could feel her cock squeezing down Naruko's throat and she loved the feeling. This being Naruko's first time deep throating, she was having difficulty breathing. She tried to resist but Tsunade had a vice grip on her pig tails. Tsunade managed to get 7 inches down Naruko's throat.

"Oh my god" Tsunade moaned "It's so warm! I haven't felt this good in such a long time. I want more!" Again without warning Tsunade began to thrust into Naruko's mouth.

Naruko desperately needed air. She began to try to resist but Tsunade was just so strong. Tsunade continued to thrust into Naruko's mouth without any concern for Naruko's attempts to make her stop.

"Your throat is squeezing around me Naruko, oh my god I'm gonna cum, do you want me to cum down your throat?" Tsunade grinned when Naruko feebly shook her head no. As if she had a choice in the matter.

"This is it, here it cums!" Tsunade exploded inside Naruko's mouth.

Naruko's eyes widen at how much cum was poured down her throat. She began to swallow as much as she could to keep from choking but swallowing all that cum was becoming difficult. Thankfully for her Tsunade finally withdrew from her mouth. Cum spilled from Naruko's mouth as he gasped desperately for air. While Naruko tried to gain her bearing Tsunade stripped her of her clothing. Naruko didn't even notice herself being bent over the desk. It wasn't until something brushed against her pussy that she noticed the situation she was in.

"Wait a minute! Don't you think we're taking this a little far?" Naruko said but her cries were in vain.

"I'm still hard missy, and don't pretend that you don't want it. You were rock hard the entire time you were sucking my cock." Tsunade said as she continued to brush her cock against Naruko.

"You're wrong, I don't wan-OH MY!" Without warning Tsunade penetrated Naruko.

'Oh my god…she's so big…it's stretching me so much.' Naruko thought to herself just as Tsunade started to move.

Tsunade moved slowly at first, she wasn't without some mercy, taking 11 inches wasn't something you could just get used to in no time. But the pace she was going was starting to piss Naruko off.

"Move fast god damn it!" Naruko shouted.

Tsunade was put off by being yelled at but grinned as she decided to torture Naruko. She kept her slow pace which of course was driving Naruko insane. After minutes of the same snail's pace Naruko finally snapped.

"That's it!" Naruko hopped off the desk and went around to Tsunade.

With strength that Tsunade didn't know Naruko possessed, Naruko pushed Tsunade on the desk and before Tsunade had the chance to protest Naruko was on top of her. Naruko lined it up, and slowly descended on Tsunade's cock, both moan as Naruko took so many inches in.

'I have to make it, I have to take all of it' and she did. Naruko drooled in pleasure as all 11 inches of Tsunade was inside Naruko.

Naruko started to go up and down slowly at first but it didn't take long for her pace to quicken. Within minutes Naruko was bouncing up and down on Tsunade's cock as fast as she could. The sound of Naruko's shapely ass hitting Tsunade's pelvis was music to Tsunade's ears. Naruko's face was twisted in pleasure as Tsunade's cock impaled her time and time again.

"You're so big Tsunade!" Naruto moaned out as she continued to ride her.

"Who *Moan* said you could ca- *Groan* call me by my first name so formally?" Tsunade asked.

"Considering what we're doing, I'd say we've gotten to know each other well enough. Now stick your tongue out." Tsunade did ask Naruko said.

Naruko clamped her mouth over Tsunade's. Naruko's tongue danced around Tsunade's as she continued to bounce up and down on Tsunade.

'Wait a minute, I'm being dominated. I'm supposed to be the one in control here!'

"Tsunade, what are you doing?" Naruko asked as Tsunade stopped Naruko once she was about to go down again. Tsunade hooked Naruko's legs under her arms and stood up with Naruko in her arms.

Tsunade pulled Naruko up till only her head was still inside. Then she slammed Naruko down on her 11 inches. Naruko's eyes bulged out of her head as pleasure raced through her body. Tsunade gave her no time to recover as she started to repeatedly slam Naruko on her cock. Naruko wrapped her arms Tsunade's neck as she was completely dominated. Naruko deeply kissed Tsunade which Tsunade returned. After minutes of being impaled Naruko was reaching her limits.

"Tsunade I'm gonna cum!" Naruko yelled as she felt herself losing control.

Naruko's pussy tightened around Tsunade's dick. The pressure was too much for her to handle and soon enough she was cumming inside Naruko. They stood in the same standing position as they ride out their orgasms.

"That…felt great!" Naruko finally said.

Naruko gave Tsunade one final kiss as Tsunade laid her down.

"So when do I get to fuck you?" Naruko asked excitedly.

Tsunade simply laughed "Sorry Naruko but I don't 'Get fucked' I do the fucking."

Naruko's eye twitched in anger.

"B-But you just fucked me! It's only fair I get to do the same!" Naruko said as she started to get dressed.

"Sorry, can't let ya do that. But thanks, you're the best fuck I've ever had." Tsunade said "Now get out of my office!"

Naruko looked angry for a second but gave Tsunade a fox like grin. Which really unnerved her.

"Okay! See ya later Tsunade!" Naruko said happily and actually SKIPPED out the office.

'Not going to happen huh? Did she know who she was messing with?! Obviously not! Just you wait, I'll get revenge another day.' No one could tell why the new girl in school was skipping down the hallway laughing maniacally

**I'm FINALLY BACK! Sorry it took me 2 freaking years to update but I had lost my account, then got it back but lost Microsoft words and then school happened but blah blah blah! **

**Now that I'm back I intend on updating WAY more. Ya know, unless something stops me from doing so which it probably will cause that's my luck lol.**

**Any who now I wanted to ask something**

**One, should I use female male characters? Ex: FemSasuke, FemGaara, FemKiba you get the point. Two, if so what characters would you like me to use? Three, What characters do you just want to see in general? And Four, Which character would you like to see used in the next chapter? **


	3. Who Says Threes A Crowd?

"Naruko Uzumaki is back bitches and there are about to be some **MAJOR **changes!" Naruko literally screamed as she kicked in the front door of the dorm.

Everyone had ceased their speaking, eating, drinking, tv watching, and whatever activities they were doing and put their eyes on Naruko. Girls could be heard coming down the stairs to check on what the commotion was including Hinata and Ino.

"Good, now that I have all your attention, there are gonna be some changes in this house ! I tried the nice girl approach and obviously that didn't work because pretty much all of you rejected my hand of friendship. Well if you're not my friend then you must be my enemy. And I will treat you as such. So tell me, who is the manager or leader here?" Naruko demanded.

You might be asking "What's making Naruko act like this?" or "Where is this headed?" or even "Hey, fuck face! How come you haven't updated in almost a year after saying you were back?" Well I can answer two out of the three questions!

Naruko had been thinking a lot in her first week here. Well, when she wasn't busy endlessly chatting with Hinata and Ino. She wondered why the girls here where so determined not to like her. Well to be honest not a lot of the girls here were friends. In fact Naruko discovered that the girls in his class stayed in small groups and avoid other ones like they were some sort of plague. It was like they were trying their hardest not to make friends with the other girls. Naruko found that thought process to be "Fucking stupid" as she put it. It was just like being in regular high school again! Something Naruko didn't plan on going through twice. So she came up with a plan. A crude plan, but a plan none the less. Which she was putting into motion right now.

A girl with not shot purple hair stepped forward. She glared at Naruko who only smiled back at her.

"I am, my name is Ami is I've been running this show since-" Naruko cut her off.

"And I'm sure you've done a great job but your services will no longer be needed." Naruko continued to smile in a way that pissed Ami off.

The other girls just watched the exchange between the two in mock horror. Ami was known as one of the biggest hot heads in school and this new chick was just lighting the fuse on the Ami's anger.

"Ino, should we intervene?" Hinata whispered to Ino.

"And get involved in the war that's about to happen? No, I'm quite good staying out of this. Naruko is a tough girl; I wouldn't worry about her too much." Ino said giving Hinata a reassuring shoulder squeeze.

Naruko and Ami continued to stare down one another. Or should I say Ami stared down Naruko while Naruko played with pig tails.

"So is this going anywhere or are you gonna just keep staring at my tits?" Naruko asked nonchalantly.

The whole house either gawked or made choking noises. Ami began to sputter out a response.

"I-you-I-I-I wasn't staring!" Naruko grinned at her

"I mean I know they're pretty big but staring is rude ya know."

"I wasn't staring!"

"But if you want big you should see Hinata's!"

Hinata turned a deep shade of red as she could feel the dorm full of girls eyes here chest, even if it was for only a second.

"Would you stop getting off topic?! What makes you think you can just come take my job?" A blushing Ami asked.

"Because you're gonna give it to me. It's obvious that you can't seem to control the girls here. I've seen the other classes and this seems by far the absolute worst. I've been to regular high school and I hated it so I don't intend to do it all over again." Naruko said letting her smile falter.

"That's a nice thought but what makes you think you can get everyone here to like each other? It's not like we're robots that you can reprogram." Ami said crossing her arms.

"Let me ask you girl, do you believe in democracy?" Naruko asked suddenly.

Most girls nodded dumbly at this odd question. Naruto gave a mock sigh.

"That too bad because me, you see me, I'm more the dictator type." Naruko grinned and Hinata could have sworn she saw her eyes blink red just for a millisecond.

Naruko cracked her knuckles a few time before closing her eyes. A second later her fist was through the wall to her left. The girls present look from the hole in the wall back to her with shocked expressions. Ino grinned to herself; she knew there was something special about this chick. Naruko smiled as she shook the dust from her fist.

"My mother was quite the boxer in her youth and I picked up on a few things myself. I haven't trained in a while but I could always use sparing partners." Naruko looked wildly between the girls who took a cautious step back.

"Now, I'm not saying you're gonna get best gal pals with everyone in here but the least you could do is acknowledge each other and treat each other with respect. We are too few to treat each other as outcast and like we're so much better than each other. Society will never be there for us so the least we can do is try and be there for each other. So from this day on we're gonna act like a family, because to be honest we're all we have at this point. Do I make myself clear?" Naruko received nothing but silence.

"I said…**DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR**!" Another punch through the wall made all the girls, including Ami, yelled "YES MA'AM!"

"Good, now as for sleeping arrangements, there is something I would appreciate if you girls could do it for me…"

This brings us to our current scene of Ino, Hinata, and Naruko getting ready for bed and their new room together.

"Naruko…why is there only one bed in our room?" Ino asked from the closet.

"Truth be told I've always wanted to go to a sleep over as a little girl. But obviously I wasn't allowed to do that because of my body. I wasn't allowed to do much because of my body…so this seemed like a great opportunity!" Naruko said excitedly from the bathroom as she prepared for bed.

Hinata giggled while sitting in the middle of the bed waiting for the other two.

'Naruko talked so mature when we were down stairs with everyone but she's really still a child at heart. It's kinda sad really, she's been denied a childhood that so many people take for granted. I promise from this day forward I'll make her as happy as possible!' Hinata nodded to herself several times.

Hinata felt movement in the bed and turned to see Ino getting into bed with her. Hinata would be lying to herself if she said she didn't find Ino gorgeous. Ino was wearing a small bra, or maybe the bra wasn't small and it was just Ino's massive chest trying to spring free. Probably the latter. Ino also had small short shorts on which showed off her Shapley rear. Hinata felt a dick twitch a little and suddenly felt very plain in her pajamas. Hinata had always been very insecure about her body so she tried to hide it as much as possible.

"Your stare is starting to turn me on Hinata" Ino whispered in Hinata's ear. Hinata "eeped!" and flew off the bed.

Ino roared with laughter and held her sides and Hinata got to her feet.

"That was really mean Ino!" Hinata tried to say in a serious voice but couldn't wipe the smile from her face.

"What's with all the commotion?" Naruko asked as she finally exited the bathroom.

Hinata suddenly ran into Naruko's arms and buried her face into the crook of Naruko's neck.

"Ino was being so mean! While you were in the bathroom she snuck up on me and pushed me out of the bed!" Hinata gave a fake sob for extra measure.

Ino stared wide eyed at the two. Was Hinata, sweet, pure, and innocent Hinata lying?!

"Ino! You're rough housing poor Hinata?!" Naruko glared at Ino.

"N-No! She's lying! I didn't do anything! Surely you don't think I'm lying do you?" Ino got her response when Naruko dove on her in the bed.

Hinata grinned evilly to herself before shaking her head and going back to normal.

'What was that? That was weird, It's like another me suddenly appeared. Weird.' She turned to the sound of laughter to see Naruko wrestling on top of Ino.

Blood suddenly shot from Hinata's nose throwing her into the wall behind her. Hinata hadn't been paying attention to what Naruko was wearing when she came out of the bathroom. If she had she would have known Naruko was wearing a bra that looked like it might burst at any second. And more importantly she would've noticed Naruko was wearing panties. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately in Hinata's case, Naruko's massive ass seemed to be eating those panties. Hinata watched her ass jiggle with every movement Naruko made. She imagined grabbing Naruko's bubble butt with her little hands as Naruko rode her hard and reckless.

"Hey Naruko, I think Hinata was a thing for asses don't you think?" Ino's voice brought Hinata out of her vivid fantasy.

"Is that true Hi-Na-Ta, did my ass make you hard?" Naruko said seductively. Hinata noticed Naruko was lying face down in the bed with her ass high into the air. Hinata's eyes stayed glued to it as Naruko wagged it back and forth.

"Whoa Hinata…you're pretty well equipped." Naruko said.

"I have to agree with that statement." Ino said.

Hinata noticed her eight and a half inch dick was standing at full attention. She turned a very bright shade of red as she ran into the bathroom.

"Don't worry I'll bring her back." Naruko said going in after Hinata.

Rustling could be heard from inside the bathroom before the door suddenly opened. As Naruko dragged a struggling Hinata behind her. Why was Hinata struggling? Because Naruko had stripped her of pretty much all her clothes except her bra and panties. Naruko dragged her into bed where Ino was waiting.

"C'mon Hinata it's just us! We're all girls here! Just girls with horse sized dicks!" Naruko joked and got into bed with Hinata behind her.

Naruko felt something latch onto her arm is looked over at Ino with her eyebrow raised.

"What? I cuddle when I sleep. You're the one who wanted to sleep in one bed so deal with it." Ino was out cold in the next two minutes along with Naruko and Hinata.

Hinata awoke in pain in the morning. The source of her pain? Her throbbing dick sadly. Hinata had awoken with a very bad case of morning wood. Hinata looked to see if the others had woken up too. They hadn't. Actually some time while they were sleep Ino and Naruko had embraced each other. That's when Hinata noticed something that made her throbbing dick very happy. Naruko's plump ass was pushed towards her.

Hinata was suddenly transported to her mindscape. There Hinata was confronted by two images of herself. A Hinata to her left with angel wings and a glowing white aura around her. To her right was a Hinata with devil horns growing out of her head. She too had wings but they were more demonic and around here were bright flames.

"What's going on here? Where am I?" Hinata asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We're in your head!" Said Devil Hinata gesturing around to the blank area.

"You haven't forgotten about us have you Hinata? We're your conscious." Said Angel Hinata.

Hinata pinched herself to make sure what she was seeing was real. After about the third time she decided to just be done with this as soon as possible.

"I thought I got rid of you two when I went to therapy." Hinata said with annoyed expression.

"Get rid of us? We're your conscious! You can't just get "rid" of us silly girl. You NEED us." Devil Hinata said wrapping her arm around Hinata's shoulder.

"Wrong, I need a conscious. I however don't need an angel and devil me on my shoulders every time I make a decision I deem difficult." Hinata said matter o' factly.

"Well this decision is a very difficult one indeed. So you need our help." Said Angel Hinata at regular Hinata's side "and before you ask you already know what the problem is. You were thinking about molesting your new friend Naruko!"

Hinata wanted to deny it. But she knew she couldn't. So good thing Devil Hinata was there to do it for her. Kinda.

"Molest is the wrong word here. Molest would imply our sexy friend Naruko here wouldn't like what we were thinking of doing to her." Devil Hinata said with a grin.

"It is wrong to take advantage of a friend like that! We can't cheat our friends like sluts every time our libido rises." Angel Hinata argued.

"We aren't treating them like sluts! We care deeply for them, it's just we're satisfying a need we both have. After all, Naruko said we should look after each other right?" Devil Hinata argued back.

"I don't think she meant we should go around fucking each other." The Angel Hinata said.

"Come on Hinata! Did you see the way she was shaking her ass at us? She's just asking for a pounding! She wants it just as much as we do. Plus, this is our chance to make our move before someone else moves in on OUR territory." Devil Hinata said while shaking regular Hinata.

"There is a right way to express your feelings and there is a wrong way to do it Hinata. And the wrong way is definitely sticking your dick between those giant…creamy…soft….." Hinata and Devil Hinata waited for her to finish but apparently Angel Hinata was daydreaming.

After five minutes of waiting it was obvious that Angel Hinata wasn't coming back.

"…So I think you know what you need to do right?" Devil Hinata said.

With new vigor Hinata nodded and gave a thumb up. Hinata was brought back to reality in the same position she had been when she left. She checked once again to make sure Ino and Naruko were still asleep. Once she was sure she shimmied out of her panties and scooted closer to Naruko. As quietly and without disturbance as she could she lowered her panties down to her ankles.

Hinata decided it was now or never. She grabbed a handful of Naruko's magnificent ass. Just like Hinata had imagined it was so soft yet it was also firm at the same time. Hinata spread Naruko's cheeks and lined up her harder than rock dick. She stop spreading Naruko and had to moan at the pleasure her dick was feeling. It was so warm; Hinata had never felt anything like this before! The feeling of her dick being sandwiched between Naruko's ass was an awesome feel and Hinata wanted for. Slowly Hinata started thrusting between her cheeks. Well it started off really soft at first. With each passing thrust Hinata softly grunted and wanted more! The soft thrusting turned into rapid pounding. The smacking sound of their bodies coming together was music to Hinata's ears.

"Mmmm!" Hinata heard a moan that wasn't hers! Naruko was waking up! Hinata quickly withdrew herself. She wanted to quickly dress herself but if she started moving around Naruko would easily know what had happened. Hinata thought it better to just pretend to be sleep.

Naruko awoken but was pretty confused. Something had felt really good but the feeling was suddenly gone. And where did her panties go? Oh, they were just around her ankles. Weird, wonder how they got there. Naruko sat up, pulling the covers off Ino and Hinata as well. Naruko was greeted with the sight of Hinata's dick standing straight into the air. Naruko looked at Ino and it was obvious she had a case of morning wood that was just dying to be set free. Naruko suddenly got a great idea!

"I'll show them just how much it means to me that they accepted me when everybody else rejected me! I'll help them with their not so little problems." Naruko gave a feral grin.

Naruko quickly stripped Ino of her shorts; she didn't have to take off her panties since Ino wasn't wearing any. Ino's eight inch dick flipped and hit Naruko in the face.

"Why do I keep getting hit in the face by these things?" Naruko complained to herself.

Naruko grabbed Ino's dick with her right hand and Hinata's with her left hand and began to pump them. Hinata couldn't believe her luck; things were turning out better than she had hoped. The way Naruko twisted her delicate as she jacked off Hinata's cock made Hinata moan loud enough for Naruko to hear.

"Oh so you're awake, I was wondering when you would." Naruko said giving Hinata a very seductive smile.

"She isn't the only one." Said Ino who was staring down at Naruko with a very horny expression.

"Well I just wanted to wake my two best friends in the best way possible." Naruko said never once stopping pleasuring her two friends.

Naruko edged herself off the bed, dragging her two victims by their dicks. Naruko was now staring at two massive meat poles. She licked Hinata's tip while increasing her hand movements on Ino. Every so often she would alternate between the two. Deciding to do something to kill two birds with one stone, Naruko opened her mouth wide and took both Ino's and Hinata's head into her mouth. Both Ino and Hinata let out a throaty moan at the action. Naruko ran her tongue around both heads as the girls on the receiving end came closer to their climaxes.

"I'm gonna cum soon Naruko." Ino warned.

"Me too!" Hinata said.

Naruko removed their heads from her mouth and pointed both their dicks at her face. She began to stroke them at incredible speeds. Naruko faces was soon covered by the combined coverage of Hinata's and Ino's cum. Most girls would have ducked away but Naruko only smiled and asked for more. Finally Ino and Hinata finished and stared at their work on Naruko's face. Naruko began to wipe their semen on her fingers and slowly sucking the semen off. The erotic site made Ino and Hinata hard again instantly.

"Good, you're ready for another go, because I have all morning."

The morning consisted of Naruko, Hinata, and Ino going through position after position after position.

One was Naruko thrusted into Hinata whose mouth was stretched around Ino's cock. Hinata shot semen as she felt Naruko cum inside her tight pussy while Ino came in her eagerly awaiting mouth. Another position saw Ino being held up as Naruko hammered her ass and Hinata pounded her pussy. Ino shot semen onto Hinata's stomach as she felt both her friends cum inside her.

Another position consisted of Naruko and Hinata in sixty nine position furiously sucking each other's dicks while Ino fucked Naruko from behind. Ino held Naruko by her pig tails as she increased her thrusting speed. It wasn't long before Hinata and Naruko were greedily drinking each other's cum. Ino gave a few more powerful thrust before cumming hard in Naruko's pussy. As soon as Ino withdrew from within Naruko cum began to leak from her pussy onto Hinata's face. Hinata wasted no time in licked in the semen from inside Naruko's sweet tasting pussy.

After that Hinata could be seen riding Naruko's cock while also being mouth fucked by Ino. To make it even more pleasurable Naruko was stroking Hinata's painfully hard dick. Hinata didn't last long as she came. Semen landed on Naruko's beautiful breast as she held Hinata down while she came in her awaiting pussy. Ino gave a few more thrust in Hinata's mouth before pulling out and cumming all over Hinata's pretty face.

The last position they were in saw them all on the floor as they laid in a triangle. Naruko bobbed up and down on Ino, Ino bobbed up and down in Hinata, who in turn bobbed up and down on Hinata's cock. All let out a loud moan as they flooded one another's mouth with cum.

In the end they all ended back in bed with Hinata and Ino snuggling up to Naruko who held his arms around the two.

Naruko gave a satisfied sigh "Ya know, a girl could really end up falling in love with you two."

I'm finally back! Again! I'm really sorry it took so long, my laptop was taken from me and I had to focus on school and blah blah blah! Anyway, I really hope you liked this chapter, I think it was the best out of the three easily. Please give me feedback because after all, I'm writing this for you people :D and ideas for future characters you would like to see you can leave in a review. Anyway, you're probably harder than rocks, so have fun on doujin moe…or hentaims…or wherever it is that you go to. Till next, hopefully not as long as last time, see ya later!


End file.
